Shanks para los Recuerdos
by LunaPieces
Summary: MIHAWK X SHANKS Traducción del fanfic original: Shanks for the Memories de Fringeperson Oneshot completo. Es el cumpleaños de Shanks y un viejo amigo se une a la playa para "celebrar" con una botella de alcohol ridículamente fuerte. Quizá encontrarán una mejor forma de celebrar. Shanks/Mihawk, Mihawk/Shanks yaoi.


**Shanks para los Recuerdos OneShot**

Pareja principal: Mihawk x Shanks  
Género: Romance  
Rating: M  
Autor Original: **Fringeperson** fanfiction,net/u/1424477/fringeperson (reemplazar las comas por puntos)  
Traductora inglés: LunaPieces  
Beta: LunaPieces

* * *

De nuevo con un nuevo One Shot, /ya sabe que debe memorias xD/, este OS es parte del premio a las ganadoras del concurso de rol del año pasado Aruma D. Trafalgar y Grimmphanter06. Esperamos que les guste chicas m(_ _)m

Muchas gracias a la bella autora por permitirme traducir este OneShot m(_ _)m

Thanks so much to Fringeperson :')

* * *

 **Shanks para los Recuerdos One-Shot**

* * *

Shanks estaba celebrando su cumpleaños como siempre lo había hecho hasta ahora: tranquilamente. Normalmente, era un hombre que sacaba cualquier pretexto para celebrar y sacar provecho de ello, y cuando era joven celebraba su cumpleaños a lo grande y con copiosas cantidades de alcohol. Pero todo eso había cambiado. Había llegado un punto en la vida del hombre, después de todo, en el que ya no quería un enorme pastel con velitas cada año que estaba vivo. Para Shanks, ese punto había empezado cerca de un año más o menos antes de la ejecución de su primer capitán, Gold D. Roger.

Así que mientras su tripulación hacía un escándalo en alguna taberna o bar o burdel en la isla en la que habían desembarcado, Shanks estaba sentado en la playa. Su espada descansaba verticalmente al lado del hombro que no tenía brazo, mientras su única mano balanceaba ligeramente una botella de algún fuerte alcohol con las yemas de sus dedos. La apretaba de vez en cuando y se llevaba la botella a los labios, pero sólo bebía pequeños sorbos, no por completo. Marcando tranquilamente el paso del nueve de marzo.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se había sentado, la botella en su mano sólo tenía un cuarto de su contenido - en verdad estaba bebiendo lentamente esa noche - cuando otro cuerpo se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lisiado. —Las palabras salieron llanamente, sin ninguna emoción en particular en ellas, como si fuera más una confirmación que un buen deseo.

—Gracias Mihawk, —respondió Shanks con un resoplido ligeramente burlón—. ¿Cuántos años tenemos ya? —Preguntó, pasándole la botella a su amigo.

Mihawk resopló también mientras tomaba la botella del pelirrojo.

—Sabes, eres la única persona que logra hacer que yo beba, —comentó, girando la botella para observar la etiqueta—. Aún no terminas la marca, ¿por qué estás bebiendo cocoroco?

Cocoroco tenía noventa y seis porciento de alcohol. Una cosa muy fuerte. Shanks definitivamente sufriría las consecuencias en la mañana. Y aún no se decidía cuánto de ese sufrimiento compartiría Mihawk con él.

—Sabe mejor que el ajenjo, —respondió el pelirrojo sin rodeos, francamente mientras observaba las olas a sólo unos metros de donde estaban sentados—. Es más dulce.

—Hn, —admitió Mihawk, tomando un pequeño sorbo antes de regresarle la botella a su amigo—. Te recuerdo que tengo cuarenta y tres, —dijo—y tú, mi amigo, tienes treinta y nueve.

—Mi rápida llegada a los cuarenta no es por lo que estoy aquí Mihawk, —contrarrestó el pelirrojo fácilmente mientras aceptaba la botella, y una vez más la balanceaba con sus dedos.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Preguntó Mihawk—. Pones cualquier excusa para reír, festejar y divertirte. ¿No son para eso los cumpleaños?

Shanks negó con la cabeza y llevó la botella a sus labios. La inclinó de nuevo rápidamente, apenas lo suficiente para cubrir por completo su lengua antes de pasarse el líquido.

—Seguro, cuando eres niño, hacerte mayor está bien. ¿Ahora? Ya no tanto. A los veintes, treintas quizá, las celebraciones comienzan de nuevo, celebrando que aún no estoy muerto. Ahí está el Yonkou manco, aún es rudo pero su cabello ya no es rojo, —Shanks se burló y tomó otro trago de cocoroco. Uno grande, uno que ardió porque se había llenado la boca con esa potente cosa en lugar de tomar un pequeño sorbo.

—¡Ah! —Suspiró con una mueca, soportando el ardor en los dientes mientras le pasaba de nuevo la botella a Mihawk.

Mihawk levantó una ceja. Eso era algo que nunca había sospechado de su viejo rival. ¿Deprimido por su edad? Normalmente el hombre sólo se ponía de esa manera (y muy ligeramente) cuando tenía resaca. Shanks generalmente era un ebrio feliz. Eso era un nuevo territorio.

—Estás actuando como yo, —dijo Mihawk por fin, tocando la botella, moviendo el contenido de la misma distraídamente—. No estoy seguro de que eso me guste, —admitió.

Shanks sonrió levemente con seriedad.

—Sólo porque no soy serio cuando _tú_ andas cerca, no significa que no tenga la capacidad, —respondió— del número de veces que solíamos pelear, creo que sabes mejor que nadie cuán serio puedo llegar a ser.

Mihawk tarareó dándole la razón.

—Pero, —contrarrestó—, tú normalmente no eres así _fuera_ de una situación seria. Una fecha en un calendario no califica.

Shanks asintió.

—Aceptado, —dijo y las comisuras de su boca formaron una sonrisa por primera vez desde que había dejado la compañía de su tripulación—. ¿Vas a tomar otro trago o me devolverás la botella? —Preguntó, aunque había extendido su mano para recibir la bebida.

Mihawk dio un pequeño sorbo y luego plantó cuidadosamente la botella en la arena entre ellos—. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, —dijo.

Shanks asintió.

—Desde antes de la ejecución de Roger, aunque no es tanto tiempo, —aceptó. No podía alcanzar el cocoroco. En realidad, _no necesitaba_ más en ese punto—. ¿Y qué? Poco más de veinte años.

Mihawk asintió.

—Y han pasado doce desde que perdiste tu brazo. No he tenido una _buena_ pelea desde entonces. Tan molesto que es, nadie tiene las mismas habilidades que tú tenías en ese entonces, Ni siquiera el espadachín de Luffy, Roronoa.

Shanks sonrió suavemente de nuevo.

—Aún puedo ganarte, —le informó a su amigo— pero tú no pelearías contra un inválido. Supongo que es para mantener tu orgullo intacto más que otra cosa, —señaló, bromeando amigablemente y casi feliz de nuevo—. No quieres descubrir que puedes perder contra un manco, o que la única forma de derrotarme sea sin que yo tenga un brazo.

El perpetuo ceño fruncido de Mihawk se marcó un poco más, pero no dijo nada. Era irritantemente cierto. Por mucho que fuera el mejor espadachín, Shanks siempre peleaba con más que _sólo_ su sable, usando su cuerpo como arma mucho más que la espada, y claro que también estaba su haki para tomarlo en consideración.

Shanks suspiró.

—Lo siento, —dijo, sonriéndole levemente, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Era una genuina, pero todas las sonrisas de Shanks eran genuinas, así que no era una gran sorpresa—. Yo no bromeo así.

—Siempre bromeas, —lo contradijo el pelinegro— Ya sea deliberadamente o no, siempre estás bromeando y presumiendo. Ya sean tus habilidades o tus- —Mihawk se detuvo con rabia.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar al hombre a su lado. Hasta el momento, sólo habían estado mirando el gran océano delante de ellos, ocasionalmente mirándose el uno al otro o a la botella que estaban compartiendo, pero más que nada mantenían su vista en el océano. Ahora, Shanks miraba la expresión turbia del espadachín, preguntándose qué lo había detenido de terminar su oración.

Eso lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

—Hey, Mihawk, —dijo suavemente, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo—dilo, —exigió lanzando una moneda al aire.

—Felaciones, —respondió Mihawk, aunque no tenía idea de lo que Shanks estaba haciendo.

—Chupadas, eso es, —declaró el pelirrojo cuando la moneda cayó. Sonrió, un poco torcido, pero con una sonrisa sin reservaciones mientras bajaba su sable y lo colocaba en la arena, al lado contrario—. Parece que te toca ser el activo primero.

Mihawk se quedó tieso, completamente rígido.

—Yo no follo con amigos, —dijo al final.

—Yo tampoco, —aceptó de forma gustosa y luego sonrió de nuevo—. De hecho, es casi embarazoso, que un famoso pirata como yo sea un virgen de treinta y nueve años. Tienes dos opciones mi amigo, no, tres. Una: Puedes hacer lo que yo imagino que _has querido_ hacer por un tiempo. Dos: Puedo emborracharte mucho más para que en la mañana no recuerdes si lo hiciste o no.

—¿Y la tercera opción? —Preguntó el espadachín, sus ojos dorados miraron a su amigo de reojo ligeramente, aunque había algo más ardiendo detrás de la indecisión.

—Yo seré el activo y no te daré ni una opción al respecto, —respondió el pelirrojo, depositando su mano en el hombro del espadachín y tirando de sí para sentarse sobre el regazo del mayor. Estaba sonriendo—. Que en realidad es algo que _he querido_ hacer desde hace tiempo.

Las manos del espadachín se posaron sobre las caderas del pelirrojo, apretándolo fuertemente y sosteniéndolo sobre su regazo.

—Te burlas, presumes y eres un _fastidio_ , Shanks, —le gruñó fuertemente al pelirrojo.

El otro sólo rió en respuesta.

—No soy el único, —respondió, deslizando su mano sobre el pecho expuesto de Mihawk—. Soy muy tímido y modesto a comparación de ti, Taka no me. Y además yo sólo muestro un poco de piel a comparación de ti. Entonces, ¿qué escogerás?

—La uno, luego la tres y luego la uno de nuevo, —gruñó el espadachín, colocando a Shanks debajo de él al fin, embistiendo sus labios contra los del hombre menor.

—Excelente elección, —aceptó el pelirrojo cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Pero primero vámonos de esta arena, —agregó el pelinegro firmemente.

Shanks asintió.

—¿Te importa que vayamos a mi camarote? —Ofreció, señalando su barco.

Mihawk negó, tomando la botella de cocoroco para después levantarlos a ambos.

Shanks recogió su espada y luego tomó la delantera, comenzando a pensar que quizá le gustaría celebrar su cumpleaños de esa forma de ahora en adelante. Estaba seguro de que lograría convencer al espadachín. Por supuesto, lo harían más de una vez al año si tenía que decir algo al respecto.

...

~Fin~

...

...

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chan, CHAN! XD, Yo quería más, ¿por qué siempre me dejan así? XDDD, ¿dónde quedó el hard? XDDDD.

Pues esperamos que les haya gustado m(_ _)m esta pareja también necesita más fanfics y en inglés, realmente hay muy pocos y algunos no están terminados, me daré la tarea de buscar más :v

Felicidades de nuevo a las chicas ganadoras y pues muchas gracias por haber leído.

¿Reviews para la autora?


End file.
